hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2014 Pacific hurricane season/November-December
November It's November, and the EPAC is somewhat active for this time of the year, with Vance and 94E. However, I still think we can scoot in another named storm and hurricane from Vance, giving us a total of 23 tropical storms, 16 hurricanes, and 9''' major hurricanes. Also, our ACE total at the moment, ~'''190 units, is the highest in the EPAC since 1993 and eighth highest overall. More information can be found in the October EPAC summary. AndrewTalk To Me 21:26, November 1, 2014 (UTC) AOI: Southeast of Vance AOI: Southeast of Vance Near 0/Near 0. Pfft, this won't become anything! All that's going to happen to it is it's just going to be demolished by strong upper-level winds possibly caused by Vance just northeast of it. --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 02:47, November 5, 2014 (UTC) : Up to 10/20 on the NHC site, and the GFS (in five days) turns a system that starts in this location into what assumedly is a tropical depression (but the longer-range one doesn't do much strengthening with it). Trackwise, the same also shows this storm just sort of...meandering in the ocean, not doing much. Jake52 (talk) 02:35, November 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Actually, this AOI dropped off the TWO just soon after I posted that, and the new AOI you describe is actually something new. I found this out with the NHC Graphical Outlook Archive at this link. --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 04:50, November 6, 2014 (UTC) 96E.INVEST AOI: South of Mexico Per Jake's post above. --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 04:50, November 6, 2014 (UTC) 96E.INVEST Invest'd. Hopefully this does what Vance didn't quite do, which is become a major out to sea. Ryan1000 13:15, November 6, 2014 (UTC) : Now it's 20/40. I'm also rooting for this to be a rare November major!--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 03:51, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :::: Eh...that's wishful thinking at this point. It's up to 40/50, but upper-level winds will become unfavorable by Monday. This might not even become Winnie at all. Ryan1000 07:59, November 8, 2014 (UTC) :::: -Tarzan yell- Yaaaaaaaaawn. rarity is best pony 03:21, November 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::: I agree with Liz, *'yawn*'. This AOI just won't become anything and is down to 20/20. Upper-level winds are just going to rip it apart. I guess Winnie will have to wait, if it even comes this year! --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 16:12, November 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Looking better, I'd give it a slight chance at a TD. Even if the season is over, it's been a great run. This season is truly special to me, and will be something I never will forget. I've long wondered what it would be like a track a very active hurricane season, and now I know what it is like. I'm gonna miss this season, but I know in a few weeks, the SHEM will be going. YE [[Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season|'P'''acific]] 00:40, November 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Now 40/40, I want it to become a tropical depression tonight before unfavorable conditions strike!!! Come on 96E you can do this :) --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 01:53, November 11, 2014 (UTC) :::Nevermind, it is down to 10/10 and upper-level winds are tearing it apart. Winnie will have to wait if it will even come this year! I actually think this season is about done for good. --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 18:04, November 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::And it's off the TWO. BTW, it seems like this wiki has become '''VERY' inactive lately like I'm the only person who ever comes to this wiki during the past few days! Am I the only person in this wiki who's posting, like seriously! Since everyone else has decided to ditch the wiki, I'm going to also be leaving this wiki until May 2015 comes. I'm doing this because I don't like to be on inactive wikis, it makes me feel lonely. That is, unless a storm really surprises me this winter in the SHem or even if we get an awesome post-season surprise stunt from one of these NHem basins, then I might post! But for now, bye everybody, the 2014 NHem seasons are about over and I'll only post again this year if we see a real surprise come from these basins. --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 01:08, November 14, 2014 (UTC) 97E.INVEST 97E.INVEST Steven, maybe this is that one last surprise. 20% for 5 days and favorable conditions are in its path. Any hope for Winnie? Ryan1000 01:35, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :Wind shear should be quite low and SST's are high. YE [[Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season|'P'''acific]] 02:01, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :::Up to 30% for 5 days, and it's now forecast to move more west than north, meaning it might be in favorable conditions for longer. Hoping for Winnie so badly... 'Ryan1000' 23:53, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :::::And now off the TWO and dead. Looks like the season is over for good by now. 'Ryan1000' 21:55, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :::::The only thing bad of this season is that we didn't reach Winnie and no storm develop in the month of November. I am sad by that.Allanjeffs 23:29, November 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Just here for one last post, but it sucks we didn't see this be Winnie! This season's about done now and I probably won't post that much on this wiki at all between now and May 2015. Aww I loved the name Winnie :( --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 23:57, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Gone. It had its chance though. YE [[Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season|'P'acific]] 04:23, November 21, 2014 (UTC) December In the event this season pulls an Omeka or Winnie, here's December in the EPac. 'Ryan1000''' 09:28, December 1, 2014 (UTC)